1. Field
The following description relates to a leakage current-based delay circuit and method, and an electronic device that includes such a leakage current-based delay circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
As only examples, a delay circuit may be a circuit element used to assign a predetermined delay time to an input signal. For example, such a circuit element may be used in a self-timed asynchronous method system. As another example, when such a circuit element is included in a sensor network or a body area network there may be a desire for operation at a low power. In a delay circuit, adjusting a delay time may be significant. In general, a method of adjusting the delay time based on a resistance value and a capacitor value may be used. Such an approach is structurally limited to the low power operation.